Escrito nas Entrelinhas (telenovela)
Escrito nas Entrelinhas é uma telenovela brasileira produzida e exibida pela Rede Globo no horário das 18h, entre 12 de abril a 24 de setembro de 2010, em 143 capítulos, substituindo Cama de Gato e sendo substituída por Araguaia. Foi a 75ª "novela das seis" exibida pela emissora. Escrita por Elizabeth Jhin, com a colaboração de Eliane Garcia, Lílian Garcia, Denise Bandeira e Duba Elia, direção de Rogério Gomes, Pedro Vasconcelos, Fábio Strazzer, Roberta Richard e André Binder e direção de núcleo de Rogério Gomes. Contou com as participações de Nathália Dill, Jayme Matarazzo, Humberto Martins, Alexandre Nero, Débora Falabella, Othon Bastos, Carol Castro e Antonio Calloni. História A proposta principal da novela, que teve o título provisório de Entre Dois Amores, é o de questionar os limites existentes entre o plano físico e espiritual através do debate dos aspectos éticos da ciência genética. Segundo a autora Elizabeth Jhin, o enredo se enquadra em uma temática espiritualista, sendo o mais adequado em relação à definição espírita, pois: "trata da temática sem mencionar diretamente nenhum credo". Desta forma, diversos assuntos de abordagem espiritualista e científica passam a compor a trama que mistura cenas do cotidiano com a ficção. Exibição Foi exibida de forma compacta no quadro Novelão, entre 18 e 29 de julho de 2016, em 10 capítulos, no Vídeo Show simultaneamente com a novela A Sucessora, substituindo ''Top Model''. Classificação indicativa Inicialmente a trama era exibida como Livre para todos os públicos. Mas o Ministério da Justiça interveio na trama e a partir de 15 de julho de 2010, passou a ser exibida como "Inadequada para menores de 10 anos". A justificativa da ação se dá pela trama conter agressão física e atos criminosos. Exibição internacional Exibida em capítulos duplos, e foi transferida para as 17:00. Exibida em capítulos duplos. Transferida para as 20:00. Transferida para as 23:00. Transferida para Terça a Sábado. Transferida para as 00:00. Transferida para as 18:30 em capítulos de 30 minutos a partir do dia 6 de abril. Transferida para as 18:00 a partir do dia 14 de março. Transferida para as 18:30 em capítulos de 30 minutos a partir do dia 6 de abril. Enredo Primeira fase O médico Ricardo Aguillar (Humberto Martins) é um profissional bem sucedido, dono de várias propriedades e de uma clínica de fertilização humana chamada "Clínica de Reprodução Assistida Dr. Ricardo Aguillar". Muito rígido, o médico esperava que seu único filho, Daniel Aguillar (Jayme Matarazzo) seguisse o caminho do pai, mas esta expectativa fugia dos planos, pois o mesmo pretendia dedicar sua vida e seus estudos ao cuidado de pessoas carentes. Mesmo após dez anos do falecimento de sua esposa Francisca Aguillar (Cássia Kiss), Ricardo sofre com seu passado e, na tentativa de prosseguir, passa a viver um romance com a, também médica Jane (Gisele Fróes), que é mãe do estudante de medicina Breno (Paulo Vilela), o melhor amigo de Daniel, e da adolescente Vanessa (Marina Ruy Barbosa), que não aprova o relacionamento da mãe com o médico por querer que a mesma retorne com seu ex-marido Jardel (Celso Frateschi), que está no exterior. Ricardo mora em uma mansão e hospeda o amigo, também médico, Vicente (Antonio Calloni), criado como irmão de sua falecida esposa Francisca. Vicente é casado com Sofia (Zezé Polessa), mulher ambiciosa, inescrupulosa e fútil, mãe da vilã Beatriz (Débora Falabella), enteada de Vicente que possui as mesmas qualificações da mãe, mas diferente dela, Beatriz é capaz de matar uma pessoa para alcançar seu objetivos. A mansão Aguillar também é cenário da governanta Antonia (Suzana Faini), que trabalha orientando as atividades da ajudante Berenice (Daniela Fontan) e da cozinheira Hilda (Ewe Pamplona). Antonia é casada com, o também funcionário José (Cacá Amaral) que trabalha como caseiro e jardineiro da mansão, o casal possui um grande apego por Daniel, considerado-o como um segundo filho. Antonia e José tiveram a independente Mariana (Carol Castro), estudante de psicologia que divide as despesas de um apartamento com a prima Luciana (Manoela do Monte) e a amiga Suely (Giovanna Ewbank). Suely é uma moça ingênua que trabalha como recepcionista na clínica de fertilização e é apaixonada por Gilmar (Alexandre Nero), o secretário e assistente pessoal do Dr. Ricardo. Luciana é irmã de Gilmar, sendo filhos de Magali (Nica Bonfim) e Jovenil (José Rubens Chachá), moradores da vila que possuem mais dois filhos, Alex (Izak Dahora) e Fabiana (Ana Paula Bouzas), que é casada com Jair (André Gonçalves). Em uma trama paralela surge Viviane Ferreira (Nathalia Dill), uma moça jovem, simples, honesta e muito guerreira, que mora com seu pai Jofre Ferreira (Murilo Grossi), um homem viciado em jogo de carteado que perdeu sua casa e todos os seus bens em Vitória. Após este acontecimento, acabou se mudando com a filha, para o Rio de Janeiro. Neste núcleo, Viviane trabalhava distribuindo panfletos para a vidente Gildete Salmon, mais conhecida como Madame Gilda (Jandira Martini) que, em um primeiro momento, atua enganando as pessoas. Madame Gilda mora junto com sua irmã Zenilda Salmon (Walderez de Barros) em Copacabana. Os destinos das personagens do núcleo de Ricardo e Viviane se cruzam ainda no primeiro capítulo da novela, no momento em que chuvas torrenciais assolam o Rio de Janeiro, causando um deslizamento de terra na comunidade em que Viviane mora. Ela e Breno, que trabalha no posto da comunidade, levam as vítimas até a clínica particular de Ricardo, que são atendidas pelo médico Guilherme (Marcelo Faria). Daniel chega e assume, perante Viviane, o compromisso de tratar as vítimas com gratuidade na clínica de seu pai. Viviane retorna para a comunidade, sem se apresentar para Daniel. Passado um tempo, Jofre, o pai de Viviane, adquire novas dívidas com a jogatina. Ameaçado, realiza um assalto a uma joalheria. Ao ser descoberto pela polícia, foge deixando a filha, que é injustamente apontada pela polícia como integrante da quadrilha após encontrarem um dos anéis, que Jofre deixou cair durante a fuga, na casa. Viviane consegue escapar, encontrando refúgio dentro do carro de Daniel que a reconhece, e a partir deste momento, os dois começam a ter fortes laços de amizade. Mesmo sem mal se conhecerem, Daniel pede à Viviane que o ajude a cuidar das pessoas desabrigadas pelas fortes chuvas no Rio de Janeiro em sua casa de Petrópolis, e lhe dá um cordão com um pingente de um anjo, dizendo que irá protegê-la. Viviane conta tudo sobre sua vida a Daniel e aceita o pedido do novo amigo. A caminho da casa de Petrópolis, os dois sofrem um grave acidente, que tira a vida de Daniel. Neste acidente, Francisca, mãe de Daniel, vem buscar o espírito de seu filho, que não entende o que está acontecendo. Viviane consegue sobreviver, porém fica em coma durante um mês. Segunda fase Um mês depois, todos sofriam muito com a morte de Daniel, principalmente Ricardo, Pepe e Antonia, uma empregada que ajudou Ricardo a criar Daniel. Mas, para grande surpresa de Ricardo, ele descobre que antes de morrer, Daniel havia congelado seu sêmen em sua clínica, e a partir daí, procura uma mulher para ser a mãe de seu neto. E quem quer tirar proveito da situação é Beatriz e Sofia, que faziam de tudo para que Beatriz se casasse com Daniel. Mas depois da morte de Daniel, elas então fazem de tudo para que Ricardo escolha Beatriz para ser a mãe do filho de Daniel. Beatriz era noiva do Daniel e iriam se casar, mas a morte do rapaz atrapalhou todos os seus planos. Vicente, marido de Sofia, não concorda com as armações das duas. Gilmar, um homem ambicioso, inescrupuloso e mau-caráter, que trabalha na clínica de Ricardo sendo seu assistente pessoal, vive tentando ter absoluta confiança do patrão, para que possa lhe dar um grande golpe. Para isso, vai chantagear Viviane, após descobrir que ela é foragida da polícia e seu verdadeiro nome é Viviane, já que a moça mentiu dizendo que se chama Vitória. Gilmar é um homem atraente, que tem um caso com Suely, a quem vive enganando. Querendo enriquecer, vai fazer com que Viviane seja a escolhida para gerar o filho de Daniel. Gilmar coloca Viviane para morar com Suely, Mariana e Luciana e ajudá-las nas tarefas domésticas, o que desperta ciúmes de Suely. Sua amiga Mariana se apaixona pelo doutor Guilherme. Porém, ele é casado com Judite com quem teve dois filhos, Laura e Tadeu. Judite é uma mulher ciumenta, o que faz com que ela e Guilherme tenham problemas no casamento. Meio charlatã, mas intuitiva, Gilda se supreende quando, de fato, começa a ouvir o espírito de Daniel e tenta ter contato com o rapaz em outro plano. Daniel, que se apaixonou por Viviane, sempre ficará perto da amada. Todos sentem sua presença, inclusive seu cachorro Pepe. Ricado agora está cada vez mais envolvido com a Dra. Jane, mãe de Vanessa. Ela considera-se pouco amada pela mãe e faz aulas de balé, onde conhece Mauro, por quem se interessa. Mauro é filho de Danusa e do taxista Calixto, um homem machista que sente muito desgosto do filho por gostar de balé. Madame Gilda recebe um recado de Daniel e o anota em um papel, e tenta entregá-lo a Ricardo, que nunca lhe dá atenção, pensando que ela é uma trambiqueira e está de olho em seu dinheiro. Beatriz faz uma consulta com a vidente e consegue convencê-la de que entregará o recado a Ricardo. Sofia, que não acredita nisso, queima o papel e pede à filha que não chegue perto dessa "gentinha", como ela mesma chama. Daniel sempre tenta voltar para a Terra na intenção de recuperar a vida e voltar para sua família, pois não se conforma de ter morrido. Ele conta com a ajuda de seu anjo da guarda Seth e Athael, um espírito de luz que recebe o espírito de Daniel e de sua mãe no plano espiritual. Seth ensina Daniel a aproveitar as vantagens da passagem para o plano espiritual. Outros personagens são seu Filhinho, porteiro do prédio de Botafogo onde moram Mariana, Suely e Luciana, que mora com sua mãe Etelvina, uma senhora que sofre de surdez. Ela é muito fofoqueira, vive espionando os moradores e brigando com o filho quando o encontra perto de uma mulher. A pedido de Ricardo, Gilmar leva Viviane para a clínica do médico, que está ansioso para conhecer a moça que esteve com Daniel na hora do acidente, para saber mais sobre como foram as últimas horas de vida do filho. Antes disso, o vilão muda o visual de Viviane, que está insatisfeita com a chantagem de Gilmar. Ricardo finalmente conhece Viviane, um surpreso com o outro. Ricardo decide organizar uma festa na casa de Petrópolis para escolher a candidata ideal para participar da inseminação artificial. Essa festa acontece no dia do aniversário de Daniel. Viviane, que não aguenta mais a pressão de Gilmar, decide fugir, voltando para sua terra natal, mas é pega por Gilmar. O vilão agora a obriga a trabalhar na casa de Ricardo, e sem alternativa, aceita. Ricardo, aos poucos, vai se encantando pela moça, que desperta a raiva de Sofia e Beatriz. As duas estão fazendo de tudo para que Beatriz seja a escolhida por Ricardo para gerar seu neto. Gilmar se envergonha de sua família por serem pobres. Jovenil vive às turras com seu genro Jair, um malandro que não quer saber de trabalhar e diz que procura emprego, enquanto se diverte pelas ruas da cidade. Jovenil é irmão de José. Jair é marido de Fabiana e vive de olho comprido para outras mulheres, mas mesmo assim é apaixonado pela esposa e pelos filhos, Huguinho, Zezinho e Luizinho. Chegando o dia da festa onde Ricardo escolherá a mulher ideal para gerar seu neto, Beatriz vai aprontar todas, junto com sua mãe Sofia, para conseguir ser a escolhida. Enquanto Gilmar fará de tudo para que Viviane seja a escolhida. Ele coloca um sonífero na bebida de Ricardo e chama a imprensa para fazer a cobertura da festa, que é uma comemoração particular. Beatriz prepara uma homenagem a Daniel, na intenção de emocionar Ricardo e ser escolhida pelo próprio. A vilã fica furiosa quando Mariana chega à festa com um vestido igual ao dela. Beatriz e Sofia acham que Mariana é uma mulher ambiciosa e que também quer ser escolhida para gerar o filho de Daniel. Um tumulto de repórteres invade a casa de Petrópolis, onde é realizada a festa e Ricardo passa mal. Depois de todos os acontecimentos, Vicente aconselha Ricardo a desistir dessa ideia, já que no dia seguinte, uma multidão de mulheres cerca a mansão, querendo ser a "barriga de aluguel" de seu neto. Depois de tantas armações, Ricardo escolhe Beatriz para ser a mãe de seu neto. A víbora comemora muito com sua mãe. Porém Gilmar fará de tudo para tirar a patricinha, como ele fala, de circulação, pois ele quer o dinheiro da família e Viviane sendo a mãe da criança, poderá arrancar muito dinheiro dela, para sempre, em troca de sua verdadeira identidade e do crime que não cometeu. Viviane está num beco sem saída e sofre muito nas mãos de Gilmar, que é agressivo e cruel e a ameaça, dizendo que seu pai está em seu poder, sequestrado, o que aterroriza Viviane, que também sofre nas mãos da cruel Beatriz e de sua mãe Sofia. Certo dia, Viviane passeia de barco com Ricardo e os dois vão parar numa ilha, onde se beijam e se revelam apaixonados um pelo outro. A partir daí, eles começam a ter uma história de amor e Jane fica horrorizada com o término de seu namoro com o médico. Ela também teve de superar a raiva que sentia por seu ex-marido Jardel, que reaparece fingindo estar pobre, mas se envolveu com criminosos e possui uma pequena fortuna. Um desses criminosos é o pai de Gilmar. Após Viviane ser inseminada e finalmente poder gerar o tão sonhado filho de Daniel, Ricardo e Viviane marcam a data de seu casamento, para desespero do espírito de Daniel, que não permitirá o casamento e fará de tudo para separá-los. Não aguentando mais sofrer nas mãos de Gilmar e mentir para seu amado, na véspera do casamento, ela revela toda a verdade. Gilmar vai parar na cadeia, mas Ricardo se separa de Viviane, furioso com a mentira. O tempo passa, Viviane já está quase no final de sua gravidez e Ricardo e ela continuam separados. E ainda tem a separação entre Sofia e Vicente, que não aguentou mais os chiliques e os caprichos dela e de sua enteada Beatriz. Agora elas estão numa pior e não têm mais quem banque as gastações das duas. Elas então vão parar na casa de Magali, pois ela e Sofia se conheciam há muito tempo, desde a época em que Sofia era pobre. Fim Vicente revela para Ricardo que é pai de Daniel com a esposa de Ricardo e pede perdão. Também revela em carta antiga datada no século passado que Viviane e Ricardo tinham laços na vida passada . A bailarina flamenca Viviane que viviam com ciganos defendeu com um duelo a morte de seu amado Ricardo que era nobre; e quem era o vilão havia matado o Ricardo era Vicente. Daniel começa o último capítulo ainda cheio de ódio e é aconselhado pelo seu anjo a escolher entre o bem e o mal. Mesmo assim, o espírito continua angustiado, ameaçando Ricardo e tentando proteger Viviane. Enquanto isso, o casal de protagonistas continua não se olhando nos olhos. O médico trata a garota apenas como mais uma paciente, sem demonstrar nenhum carinho. Não conseguindo esconder o amor que ainda guardava por Ricardo, Jane se despede da trama anunciando uma viagem a Paris para fazer doutorado. O médico deixa claro que o lugar da ex-namorada sempre estará guardado na clínica. "A gente não pode desperdiçar o tempo como se ele fosse infinito", fala ela antes de dizer adeus ao seu amado. No meio da formatura de Mariana em psicologia, Gilmar aparece. Com uma ligação, o médico descobre que Viviane é refém do vilão. É a primeira vez que Gilmar diz na cara de Ricardo tudo que esbravejava nas suas costas. Ele ameaça o casal com uma arma, que acaba disparando, atingindo a menina em cheio. A cena fica ainda mais dramática quando Antonia reza pelo espírito de Daniel enquanto a menina está no hospital, entre a vida e morte. É nessa hora que o garoto do outro mundo tenta levar a alma de Viviane para que eles fiquem juntos. "Vem comigo, amor, está tudo bem", diz ele, puxando-a para si enquanto eles seguem de encontro à luz. Do lado de cá, Ricardo implora para que ela reaja. Quando ele diz que lhe ama, a mocinha volta a si e se despede de Daniel, explicando que tem uma vida para experimentar e cuidar do filho. Já morta na Terra, Viviane ressuscita quando Daniel (auxiliado pelo anjo) explica que ela deve ficar no mundo real e cuidar de seu filho. "Vai, vai, vai!", grita ele, já bonzinho. Enquanto ela corre de volta à vida, o bebê nasce. Ricardo, ao lado de Vicente, é só emoção. Quando a menina acorda, as lágrimas correm soltas de seu rosto. "Eu te amo muito", diz o médico. Enquanto isso, Vicente se vira e enxerga todos os espíritos, incluindo, Seth, Athael, Francisca e, claro, Daniel. Depois de recuperada, Viviane visita seu pai no hospital e lhe questiona as razões de ter feito tantas coisas erradas. "Precisava te pedir perdão, filha. Me perdoa?", pede ele, desesperado. Depois de ver a carinha do neto, ele morre. Sofia e Beatriz ficam ao lado de Durvalino, pai verdadeiro da vilãzinha mimada e vão até para um samba na beira da piscina. "Sabe que meu pai vai me dar uma Ferrari no mês que vem?", diz a patricinha, enquanto a mãe é convencida pelo novo marido a fritar bolinhos. Gilmar aparece em uma ilha paradisíaca rodeado de lindas mulheres vestindo apenas biquínis, enquanto degusta drinks coloridos. Depois de dormir em cima de uma boia, o vilão é atacado por um tubarão em alto mar. No final, Vicente e Ricardo se entendem e o médium sente a presença de Daniel, que manda dizer que ama muito o pai e que deseja que ele e Viviane sejam muito felizes no dia do casamento, além de dizer que ama seu filho. "Estarei sempre protegendo vocês", avisa o espírito. Já vestida de noiva, Viviane encontra uma rosa branca e entende a mensagem do amigo do lado de lá. No casamento, ela entra conduzida por Vicente, carregando a flor na mão. Ao seu lado, o novo anjo. Já no paraíso, Daniel recebe mensagens de seus superiores, se despede de todos e volta para a Terra, reencarnando. "Vá em paz", diz a mãe de sua vida anterior. Na última cena, Viviane diz para Ricardo que tem certeza de que está grávida. O capítulo termina com Seth revelando ao público que será Daniel quem reencarnará no próximo filho do casal. Elenco Elenco de apoio e participações especiais Música Capa: logotipo da novela # "Quando a Chuva Passar" – Paula Fernandes (Tema de Abertura) # "Eternamente" – Gal Costa (Tema de Ricardo e Jane) # "Ela Só Pensa em Beijar" – Celso Fonseca (Tema Geral) # "Pai" – Fábio Júnior (Tema de Ricardo e Daniel) # "Roda Gigante II" – Marcelo Mira (Tema Geral) # "Ela Briga Comigo" – Moinho (Tema de Gilmar e Suely) # "Mamãe Passou Açúcar em Mim (ao vivo)" - Mart'nália (Tema de Jair) # "Deixa Eu Te Amar" (ao Vivo) - Diogo Nogueira (Tema de Dalva e Mateus) # "Para de Paradinha" – Arlindo Cruz (Tema de Núcleo Pobre) # "Nossa História" – Lorena Chaves (Tema de Guilherme e Mariana) # "Erva Venenosa (Poison Ivy)" – Rita Lee (Tema de Sofia e Beatriz) # "Coração de Papel" – Zé Renato (Tema de Mauro e Vanessa) # "Quem Tome Conta de Mim (Someone To Watch Over Me)" – Paula Toller (Tema de Ricardo e Viviane) # "Gente Humilde" – Luiza Possi (Tema Geral) ;E ainda # "Angel" - Katherine Jenkins (Tema de Ricardo e Viviane) # "Billionaire" - Travie McCoy ft Bruno Mars (Tema de Gilmar e Beatriz) # "Fly to the moon" - The Parlotones (Tema de Viviane e Daniel) # "If we Were" - Belinda (Tema para Festas) # "Someone To Watch Over me" - Bia Sion (Tema de Guilherme e Mariana) # "Postcard" - Lu Alone (Tema de Mauro e Vanessa) # "Can't Take my Eyes off you" - Barbara Mendes (Tema de Alex e Mônica) Repercussão Audiência O primeiro capítulo de Escrito nas Estrelas, que foi transmitido no dia 12 de abril de 2010, marcou média de 26 pontos com picos de 30 na cidade de São Paulo, superando os índices de estreia de sua antecessora Cama de Gato. Entretanto, a média registrada para a semana de estreia ficou em 25 pontos, enquanto Cama de Gato havia registrado 26 pontos no mesmo período. No dia 29 de maio de 2010, Escrito nas Estrelas conseguiu um feito raro, o de superar a média de audiência de uma novela de horário nobre. Foram registrados 24 pontos de média contra 23 da novela das oito, Passione. Ambas apresentaram picos de 27 pontos. No dia 15 de junho de 2010, a trama registrou 32 pontos, seu maior índice de audiência, até então, na Região Metropolitana de São Paulo. As capitais brasileiras em que a novela desenvolveu as melhores médias de audiência, da sua estreia até o dia 15 de junho de 2010, são: Recife, com média de 39 pontos; Salvador, com 37 pontos e; Florianópolis e Belo Horizonte, com 33 pontos. Nacionalmente, no mesmo período, a trama apresentou 30 pontos de média. Por conta do horário político, a audiência da novela caiu de 27 pontos para 24 na Grande São Paulo. No dia 21 de agosto, por exemplo, Escrito nas Estrelas marcou seu pior índice, 18 pontos de média com picos de 24. Havia recebido do Caldeirão do Huck apenas 14 e teve antipicos de 12 pontos. Neste dia a novela Ti Ti Ti também marcou sua pior média, 22 pontos. Entretanto, em sua penúltima semana, voltou a registrar índices satisfatórios de audiência, obtendo média semanal de 25 pontos. No sábado, 18 de setembro, a novela atingiu 28 pontos de média, superando inclusive a novela das sete, Ti Ti Ti, que marcou 26 pontos no mesmo dia. Na terça-feira, 21 de setembro, segundo dados consolidados do Ibope, a trama registrou 29 pontos de média e 35 de pico na Grande São Paulo, seu melhor desempenho desde o início do horário político, em 17 de agosto. O pico foi o mais alto de toda a sua exibição até o dia. No capítulo, Viviane revela toda a verdade para Ricardo momentos antes do casamento, fazendo também com que Gilmar seja preso. A revelação da verdadeira identidade da protagonista fez com que a novela chegasse aos 43 pontos de pico em Belo Horizonte e aos 34 pontos no Rio de Janeiro. As médias foram de 37 e 30 pontos, respectivamente. Em seu antepenúltimo capítulo, exibido em 22 de setembro, a novela conseguiu um feito histórico, elevando de 14 pontos de Malhação para 27 pontos, um aumento de 13 pontos. Algo semelhante não acontecia desde O Profeta. O seu penúltimo capítulo também quase dobrou a audiência com a qual recebeu: de 14 para 26 pontos. O último capítulo da novela registrou 33 pontos de média com 40 de pico, segundo dados consolidados do Ibope na Grande São Paulo. Além de recorde da trama, este também é o melhor índice registrado por uma novela das seis nos últimos três anos. Além disso é o maior índice registrado por uma novela das 6 nos anos 2010. A novela estreou em Portugal, no canal SIC, no mês de outubro, sendo exibida às 18:20 e registrando ótimos índices de audiência, com 5 pontos de média (1 ponto equivale a 95 mil telespectadores) e 25% de share, batendo de frente com o seriado Morangos com Açúcar. Prêmios e indicações Categoria:Telenovelas